7 de Julio X791
by RDzone4
Summary: Destrucción, sangre, muerte… es lo único que veo a donde sea que miro… la hermosa ciudad que era Crocus ya no existe, las sonrisas se desaparecieron como el viento, ahora solo se hay lágrimas y llanto… mis amigos, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu… todos ellos han muerto… Solo quería que nuestra aventura continuara un poco más ¿Cuál era el futuro que le esperaba a Fairy Tail y Earth Land?
1. El comienzo del fin

**¡KONNICHIWAAAAAAAA~! 3**

**¡YA EXTRAÑABA ESTAR ESCRIBIR POR AQUÍ!**

**Espero les guste este nuevo FanFic que estoy publicando. Esta historia intente basarme lo mas posible al canon, con los pequeños datos que dio Mashima-sama en el manga. Aclaro hay un leve spoiler (la verdad no, es mucho SPOILER) en el inicio de la historia, ya que esta basada en las cosas que sucedieron en el manga (si sigues el manga no hay problema, pero si no lo sigues puedes leerlo pero no me culpen si les arruino el trama o algo así, por eso aviso).**

**En fin... sin mas que agregar los dejo con este nuevo FanFic:**

**-7 DE JULIO X791 -**

(Ya extrañaba escribir eso :3)

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama de la historia.**

Narración

**- ****_Dialogo_**

**_"_****Pensamientos o ****_recuerdos"_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. El comienzo del fin…_**

_POV: Lucy Heartphilia_

_._

Destrucción, caos, soledad, sufrimiento, tristeza, odio, lagrimas, sangre, muerte… es lo único que veo a donde sea que miro… la hermosa ciudad que era Crocus ya no existe, las sonrisas felices de los habitantes y visitantes que disfrutaban del Daimatou Enbu se desaparecieron como el viento, ahora solo se hay lágrimas y llanto… mis amigos, Erza, Gray, Happy… Natsu… todos ellos han… muerto…

Solo quería que nuestra aventura continuara… un poco más…

**_1 de Julio del X791_**

Fue el primer día del Daimatou Enbu, iniciamos mal, en el primer juego donde participaron Gray y Juvia, perdieron ante los demás gremios, luego en la batalla contra Flare, alguien del gremio Raven Tail disipo mi magia, y perdí, ganando cero puntos para mi gremio. Burlas, criticas, ofensas, solo se escuchaban salir de las bocas del público, me sentí inútil, débil, humillada, no pude reunir ni un punto para Fairy Tail… **"– ****_No llores, Lucy… guardaremos las lágrimas para cuando ganemos_****."** Fueran las palabras de aliento que él me dijo ese día… con esas palabras me dio nuevas esperanzas y no solo a mí sino a todo el gremio.

**_"El primer día del Daimatou Enbu termino. Nosotros, Fairy Tail tuvimos el peor inicio posible, pero… en este momento, algo aun peor ya se estaba creando…"_**

**_2 de Julio del X791_**

Todavía me acuerdo de ese día… durante el segundo juego llamada "Carruaje", Natsu y Gajeel se enfrentaron contra Sting de Sabertooh y los demás gremios participantes, lamentablemente los tres por ser DS tiene un efecto de mareo cuando están sobre algún vehículo en movimiento estaban de ultimo… **"- ****_¿Por qué entraron a los Daimatou Enbu?... El Fairy Tail del pasado… hace las cosas a su ritmo, sin preocupare de lo que los otros piensan_****."** les pregunto Sting a ellos dos, cuando estaban en los últimos lugares… **"- ****_Por nuestros… amigos… por siete años… todo ese tiempo estuvieron esperando por nosotros… no importaba lo doloroso que fuera… no importaba la tristeza. Aun si se burlaban de ellos, siguieron y siguieron… protegiendo al gremio… por sus amigos, Y POR ESO LES DEMOSTRAREMOS A TODOS… ¡LA PRUEBA DE QUE FAIRY TAIL SE MANTIENE! ¡POR ESO ES QUE SEGUIMOS ADELANTE!_****"** fueron las palabras de aliento de Natsu… esas palabras llenas de valor, fe, esperanza, amor… amor hacia nuestros amigos y amor hacia Fairy Tail… ese día logramos obtener nuestros primeros puntos…

**_3 de Julio del X791_**

Ese día, jamás lo olvidare… fue el día en que Erza y Cana, demostró el poder de las hadas… el poder que se escondió por siete años… ese día demostraron porque Fairy Tail era y será el gremio más fuerte de todos…

**_4 de Julio del X791_**

Ese día a pasar de que intente no rendirme, dar todo por mi gremio, por mis amigos, no fue suficiente y tuve una derrota aplastante contra Minerva de Sabertooth… pero también fue ese mismo día que Natsu derroto a los Dos Dragones Slayer de Sabertooth. Demostrando de lo que Fairy Tail es capaces cuando tenemos a nuestros amigos a nuestro lado…

**_"Ese día, creímos en la victoria, el ultimo día… fue una pelea muy dura, ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan? Y entonces el 7 de Julio llego y… perdimos… la FÉ. Esa persona murió, incluso él… a quien amaba…"._**

Ese mismo día en la noche llegamos a una cueva donde Gajeel nos llevó… encontramos varios huesos de Dragón… Wendy con su magia _Milky Way_ logro contactar con el espíritu de _Zealconis "El Dragón Esmeralda_" Nos explicó sobre el _Ryuuosai_ (Festival del Rey Dragón) y que _Acnologia_ hace 400 años fue un humano. Pero desapareció dejando sin explicar muchas cosas, en ese momento llego el Jefe de los Caballeros Santos de la Armada de Fiore y a su lado estaba Yukino, nos habló sobre el _Proyecto Eclipse_ y que necesitaba de la ayuda de nosotras las magas celestiales **"- ****_Cuando el sol y la luna se crucen, las doce llaves deberán usarse para abrir esta puerta._****"** Esas fueron sus palabras cuando llegamos al palacio de Mercurious, _7 de Julio_ es el día que las puertas de Eclipse se abrirán. Mientras hablábamos sobre el dicho proyecto, el ejército imperial aprendió al capitán Arcadeus, a Yukino y a mí…

**5 de Julio del X791**

Ese día ejército imperial nos mantuvo en custodia, hasta que resolvieran sobre si activar o no _Eclipse_. **_"- Cambiar el pasado… ¿De verdad podemos hacer eso_****?"** fue unos de los pensamientos que tuve mientras estaba encarcelada con Yukino.

**6 de Julio del X791**

El sexto día llego, y el último día del Daimatou Enbu, donde el equipo de Fairy Tail tuvo una dura batalla contra todos los gremios enemigos, pero gracias a las habilidades estrategas de La Primera, Mavis, logro llevar el equipo a la cima, tomando el primer lugar y proclamándonos como ganadores del Daimatou Enbu… pero mientras eso sucedía… Natsu, Mira-san, Wendy, Happy, Lily y Charle llegaron a las celdas donde estábamos prisioneras y logrando sacarnos de ahi, pero lamentablemente caímos en una trampa… **"- ****_Bienvenidos al Palacio Infernal_****"** dijo esa voz, era la princesa del castillo de Mercurious quien nos envió a ese lugar diciéndonos sucios ladrones… después de buscar y buscar una salida no encontramos ninguna… en el camino con encontramos con Arcadeus, que estaba gravemente herido, pero también nos topamos con los ejecutores más fuertes del reino "La Orden Garau", durante nuestro primer enfrentamiento fuimos separados… Yukino, Happy, Charle, Arcadeus y yo terminamos en el mismo lugar, encontrándonos con Uosuke… momentos después el piso se convirtió en lava… y cuando estábamos a punto de caer… Arcadeus camino entre la lava y logro subirnos… pero él desapareciendo entre la lava… creímos que él había… muerto… pero afortunadamente Horologium logro rescatarlo a tiempo, junto con Loki que llego a nuestro lado trayendo las llaves celestiales a nosotras… era momento de nuestro contraataque…

Logramos acabar con todos los ejecutores… era momento de encontrar una salida… Estuvimos vagando en los laberintos del Palacio infernal, por un largo tiempo… hasta que…

- **_¡Hey, por aquí!_** – dijo Lily que señalaba hacia enfrente.

- **_¡Es una puerta!_** – grito feliz Natsu.

- **_¡AYE! ¡Debe de ser una salida!_** – dijo Happy emocionado, porque al fin encontramos una salida de ese lugar tan horrendo.

- **_¡DEJENMELO A MI!_** – grito emocionado Natsu mientras encendía fuego en su puño derecho – **_Karyu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)_** – grito mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia la gran puerta, con su puño envuelto en llamas.

-_**¡POOOM!**_ – se escuchó un gran ruido, Natsu lo había conseguido, logro abrir esa enorme puerta - **_¡Lo logro!_** – grite entusiasmada.

- **_Hizo mucho ruido_** – dijo Loki, mientras cargaba a Arcadeus - **_¡Hay que irnos, antes que el ejército imperial llegue!_**

- **_¡Si!_** – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, y salimos corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando la atravesamos nos dimos cuenta que esa puerta era la salida del Palacio Infernal, por las paredes tan lujosas y los adornos las acompañaban, nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos en el castillo de Mercuriuos.

- **_Salgamos del castillo y disparemos la señal_** – dijo Mira-san _– __**significando que el rescate de Lucy ha tenido éxito**_– nos dijo, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, la cual yo le respondí con una igual. Estaba realmente feliz mis amigos habían venido a rescatarnos, y no solo a mí, también a Yukino, quien curiosamente como dijo Mira-san se parece mucho a Lisanna, durante el tiempo que estuvimos encarceladas, le tome cierto cariño, es una chica sincera y honesta, quien siempre busca hacer lo correcto… **"****_¿Cómo les ira a los chicos?_****"**me pregunte a mí misma mientras seguíamos corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Natsu me había dicho que había cedido su lugar en la competencia a Juvia por venir a rescatarnos, eso me provoco algo en mi interior, no sé exactamente que fue… pero me sentí feliz al saber que él es capaz de dejar una pelea por ir a ayudarme. Deje a un lado mis pensamientos, ya que no era el mejor momento de distraerme con eso.

Seguimos corriendo esos pasillos elegantes, estábamos dentro del castillo de Mercurious todavía, corríamos mirando hacia todos lados buscando una salida.

No sé exactamente cuándo tiempo estuvimos corriendo, pero vimos una puerta con detalles en madera, nos dirigimos ahí, la abrimos y notamos que era un salón muy elegante, parecía ser una comedor – **_No pensé que nos fuéramos a perder_** – dijo Loki, desanimado, ya que a pesar de que corrimos un buen tiempo no logramos salir.

- **_Esto es un problema_**– dijo Mira-san mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cachete.

- **_No sé mucho sobre la estructura del Sr. Catillo_** – dijo Yukino apenada de no poder ayudarnos en poder salir de ese lugar.

- **_Se supone que teníamos que escapar lo más pronto posible para informar a todo el mundo_** – dijo Lily razonando sobre la situación. Mientras yo estaba miraba por una ventaba buscando una salida pero no encontraba una forma.

- **_AYE_** – dijo desanimado Happy – **_este castillo es muy grande_****.**

- **_Para ser rápidos solo tenemos que enfrentarnos a los soldados_**– dijo Natsu quien ya quería pelear nuevamente.

- **_Eso no sirve, Natsu. Tenemos gente herida_** – le dije intentando razonar con él – **_esperemos a que Arcadeus despierte y preguntarle una forma de salir _**– le dije mientras observaba al caballero blanco que estaba aún inconsciente.

Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese comedor tan elegante… pero después de un tiempo Arcadeus comenzo a moverse…

- **_Hnm_** – se quejó el Arcadeus, todos lo volteamos a ver, esperando a que despertara completamente.

- **_Oye… ¿sabes una forma de salir de aquí?_** – pregunto Natsu sin delicadeza, que se había acercado a él.

- **_Estamos en el comedor real_** – dijo al reconocer el lugar, aunque seguí un poco aturdido – **_¡ah!_** – se quejó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda, lo más probable es que se golpeó la cabeza cuando la Orden de Garau lo ataco cuando estaba solo en el Palacio Infernal – **_por esa puerta_** – dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha y señalaba una puerta de madera con detalles en dorado y plateado –**_habrá una pasillo largo… con varias puertas pequeñas, no tomen ninguna son solo recamaras _**– dijo con dificultar por el cansancio y las heridas que tenía - **_la final de ese pasillo habrá una dos puertas grandes… tomen el de la derecha_**– dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con dificulta, Loki se acercó a él para ayudarlo – **_les tomara unos minutos en llegar… esa puerta los llevara de nuevo a las cuevas subterráneas donde nos encontramos la primera vez._**

- **_¡BIEN!_** – grito entusiasmado Natsu – **_ya tenemos un plan para salir de aquí._**

- **_Entonces no hay tiempo que perder hay que irnos cuanto antes_** – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

- **_Si_**– me contestaron todos, mientras caminabas rumbo a esa puerta. La abrí con mucho cuidado y me asome un poco para observa si hay persona del ejército imperial, mire ambos lados y no vi a nadie – **_está despejado_** – les dije mientras salía del comedor, los demás me siguieron por detrás, empezamos a correr por ese largo pasillo, Natsu y Loki por delante, Wendy, yo en medio, atrás de mi Mira-san y Yukino y hasta atrás Arcadeus. Llevábamos varios minutos corriendo, tal y como dijo Arcadeus había varias puertas pequeñas de madera.

- **_¿Es por aquí?_**– pregunto Natsu, mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás -**_¿Dónde está?_**– pregunto, nosotras no entendimos a que se refería - **_¿Dónde está ese sujeto?_**– nos detuvimos y miramos atrás.

- **_¡Arcadeus desapareció!_** – grite sorprendida al no darme cuenta en qué momento se alejó de nosotros - **_¿Qué hacemos?_** – pregunte mientras miraba a los demás.

- **_Él sabrá cómo cuidarse_** – dijo Natsu.

- **_Si, además el conoce mejor este luga_****r** – dijo esta vez Loki – **_nosotros debemos seguir y conseguir salir de este lugar cuanto antes._**

- **_Si_** – dijimos Wendy, Mira-san y yo al mismo tiempo y empezamos a correr otra vez. Seguimos corriendo por varios minutos… **"****_Si eclipse es el camino correcto o no, tendrán que decidirlo ustedes mismas_****"** esas palabras que nos dijo Arcadeus resonaron en mi mente.

- **_Oye Yukino…_** - le hable para que me prestara atención, ella me volteo a ver mientras seguíamos corriendo – **_tú sabes… ¿qué quiso decir Arcadeus con: Si eclipse es el camino correcto o no, tendrán que decidirlo ustedes mismas?_** – le pregunto con curiosidad por esas palabras, ella se quedó pensando.

- **_Tal vez se refiera con cambiar el pasado…_** - dijo muy pensativa – **_aunque se viaje 400 años en el pasado para derrotar a Zeref no sabemos si el resultado que tendrá en el futuro será el correcto._**

- **_Derrotar a Zeref…_** – dije en voz baja mientras seguíamos corriendo. Seguí pensado sobre ese proyecto Eclipse, realmente podemos hacerlo, viajar en el pasado derrotar a Zeref antes de que sea inmortal… pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué pasara con el presente que conocemos? ¿Qué futuro nos deparará?, seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que unas palabras me sacaron de mi mente.

- **_Tranquila, Luce. Veras como salimos de aquí, y regresamos a Fairy Tail, todos juntos_** – me dijo Natsu que se acercó a mi lado, su palabras demostraban seguridad – **_te lo prometo_** – me miro a los ojos acompañado de una gran sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos hasta que…

- **_¡Se guuuuuuuustan!_** – dijo Happy con su molesta voz.

- **_¡HAPPY!_** – le grito Natsu.

- **_¡CALLATE GATO PARLANCHIN!_** – le grite sonrojada por lo importuno que a veces puede ser.

- **_¡Pero no lo niegan!_** – dijo burlándose mientras se tapaba la boca con su dos patitas.

- **_¡Miren ahí están las puertas!_** – les grite para disipar ese momento bochornoso, por fortuna era cierto, a lo lejos se veían dos enormes puertas, nos acercamos a ellas y no detuvimos enfrente de las dos.

- **_¡Bien… déjenmela a mí!_** – dijo Natsu que se preparaba para dar otro golpe como la vez anterior… pero cuando estaba encendiendo su puño… la puerta izquierda se abrió de golpe…

- **_¡ENCONTRAMOS A LOS PROFUGOS! ¡ATRANPENLOS!_**– era la armada real que llego hasta nosotros, eran demasiados…

- **_Se supone que no deberían estar aquí_** – dijo Wendy.

- **_No se preocupen, mientras tengamos nuestra magia, no nos podrán capturar_** - dijo Natsu quien empezaba a calentar para la pelea.

- **_Así es_** – concordó Loki con Natsu – **_Nosotros nos encargaremos_****.**

- **_Abriremos paso_**– dijo Natsu quien empezaba a golpear a la armada real.

Aunque teníamos desventaja en número, no nos rendiríamos, teníamos que salir cuanto antes para no preocupar a nuestros amigos del gremio. Llevábamos varios minutos peleando, Wendy y Natsu con su poder de Dragón Slayer, Yukino y yo con nuestros espíritus celestiales, Loki con su propia magia, Mira-san se transformó en Satan Soul, Lily aumento de tamaño y con su espada comenzó a pelear, Happy y Charle apoyaban a Natsu y Wendy en su magia para poder volar y ser más rápidos.

- **_No podemos contra todos, son muchos_** – les dije a todos, mientras seguíamos rodeados.

- **_Hay que buscar el modo de escapar_** – dijo Loki, mirado a todos lados mientras golpeaba a los de la armada real.

- **_Tengo una idea_** – dijo esta vez Natsu, se paró enfrente de varios de la armada real, empezó a inhalar aire - **_Karyu no… hoko (rugido del Dragón de Fuego)_** – grito al mismo tiempo que una gran llamarada salía de su boca, atacando a varios de la armada real, pero note que su verdadero objetivo era la puerta derecha de madera, por la cual debíamos escapar. La destrozo logrando crear un salida - **_¡VAMONOS! ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!_** – nos gritó. Asentimos a su llamado y logramos hacernos paso entre el ejército y logramos salir por la puerta, corrimos por otro pasillo, veíamos como la armada real venía a tras de nosotros. Al final de ese pasillo vimos otra puerta.

- **_Esta vez no nos detendremos_** – grito Natsu, a la vez que empezaba a encender su puño derecho - **_Karyu no Tekken (puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego)_** – grito destruyendo la puerta - **_¡Salgamos de aquí!_** – corrimos, creímos que al fin podríamos salir, pero la armada real nos esperaba enfrente de nosotros, nos detuvimos al vernos nuevamente acorralados, estaban la armada real enfrente y detrás de nosotros.

- **_Ríndanse no tienen escapatoria_** – dijo una persona que salía entre el ejército imperial, era el ministro de defensa – **_Por infiltración al Palacio de Mercorious y por ayudar en el escape de Lucy Heartphilia y Yukino Agria. Magos de Fairy Tail quedan arrestados. ¡ATRAPENLOS!_**

- **_¡NO… NO NOS RENDIREMOS!_** – grito Natsu al momento que encendía sus dos puños para iniciar otra pelea, mientras nosotros nos posicionábamos en modo de pelea… ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO NOS RENDIRIAMOS! - **_Karyu no… hoko…_**

- **_Tenryu no Saiga (Calmillo del Dragón del Cielo)_**

- **_¡Abrete, puerta del toro dorado, Taurus!_**

- **_¡Abrete, puerta de los peces gemelos, Piscis!_**

- **_Satan Soul…_**

Gritamos Natsu, Wendy, Yukino, Mira-san y yo al mismo tiempo… pero algo sucedió… sentí como algo se me fue arrebatado desde el interior de mi cuerpo y salía desmesuradamente… era mi magia que estaba siendo absorbida… caímos al suelo golpe… alce un poco mi vista y vi como el cuerpo de Loki tenía un brillo dorado.

- **_¡L-LOKI!_** – grite con desesperación, y con las pocas fuerza que aun tenia, al ver como él desaparecía poco a poco, el me miro sin comprender y en cuestión de dos segundo desapareció completamente… - **_N-Nuestra… ma-gía… fue absorbida_** – dije con dificultad – **_p-pero ¿Cómo?... L-La puer-ta de Eclipse no está a-quí_** – dije sin comprender la situación.

- **_Toda esta cámara, está conectada al portal de Eclipse_** – dijo el ministro de defensa – **_si usan magia será absorbía, aunque no en su totalidad como si estuvieran cerca de la puerta de Eclipse _**– dijo con superioridad.

- **_M-Maldi-ción…_** - dijo Natsu con dificultada, mientras intentaba ponerse de píe – **_Se lo pro-metí…_** - dijo con dificultad… todos estábamos en el suelo, respirábamos con dificultada, nuestro cuerpo dolía, sin magia y estabamos rodeados por la armada real, pero aun así Natsu no se rendía - **_¡LE PROMETI A LUCY QUE SALDRIAMOS DE AQUÍ JUNTOS!_** – grito, sorprendiendo a todos los que estábamos ahí.

- **_Natsu_** – dije como un susurro…

- **_¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes usar magia, están debilitados y rodeados por el ejército imperial _**– dijo con cinismo el ministro.

- **_¡L-Lucharemos… Fairy Tail no conoce la palabra rendirse!_** – dijo poniéndose de pie completamente, pero no duro mucho y cayó al suelo de rodillas por el cansancio…

- **_¡NATSU!_** – gritamos Happy y yo al mismo tiempo.

- **_Solo necesitamos a las dos magas celestiales… al resto de los magos de Fairy Tail, encarcélenlos en el calabozo_** – dio su orden el ministro de defensa, y en ese momento toda la arma real que se encontraba ahí, empezó a acercarse a nosotros… intentamos levantarnos, pero nuestro cuerpo dolía por la absorción de nuestra magia… unos sujetos me agarraron de los brazos y me alzaron colocándome una esposa que evitaban el flujo de la magia…

- **_¡LUCY!_** – grito Natsu, al tiempo que otros sujetos batallaban para intentar esposarlo, pero él a pesar de estar débil, seguía luchando desesperadamente de llegar adonde yo estaba, al verlo tampoco me rendiría tan fácil… Luche y batalle contra esos sujeto pero sin magia se me fue imposible, ya que ellos eran muchos, y por ende más fuertes que yo. Vi como esposaban a Yukino y la acercaban hacia donde estaba yo. A Mira-san, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Lily también los esposaron, y los alejaron de nosotras - **_¡MALDITOS DEJEN A LUCY Y A YUKINO!_**– grito con desesperación Natsu. Aunque batallaron de los la armada real, lograron esposar a Natsu - **_¡DE QUE SIRVE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ SI PIERDO DE VISTA A LUCY, NUEVAMENTE!_**– girto Natsu aun batallando contra el ejército.

- **_¡NATSU!_**– grite con desesperación cuando vi cono un sujeto de la armada real se acercaba a él con un pequeño aparato negro con dos puntas metálicas, aceco ese aparato a su cuerpo, y entonces… Natsu fue electrocutado - **_¡NOOOOO~! ¡DENJENLOOO~!_**– grite con impotencia al verlo, como ponía un gesto de dolor y su cuerpo se retorcía al recibir esas descargas.

- **_¡AAAAAHHHHH~!_**– fue un grito de dolor que provenía de la boca de Natsu algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, me sentí realmente inútil… él vino al castillo a rescatarme y por eso está sufriendo, su cuerpo temblaba horriblemente…

- **_¡NATSU~!_** –grito Happy y Mira-san con desesperación al verlo en ese estado. Vi como dejaban de electrocutarlo, agache mi mirada… no quería seguir viendo eso, sentí un miedo y tristeza en mi ser, porque tenía que ocurrirnos eso, me sentía mal… por mi culpa él estaba sufriendo… pero entonces una palabras me sacaron de ese estado…

- **_L-Lucy… cum-plire mi pr-promesa_** – dijo con dificultad Natsu, alce mi mirada para poder verlo, el respiraba con dificultad, tenía un ojo cerrado, el otro apenas y lo podía abrir, tenía sudor en todo su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba y unos pequeño destellos de electricidad salían de él, pero aun así… aun así él tenía determinación en su mirada, determinación en cumplir su promesa – **_regre-s-saremos todos jun-tos_** – me dijo con una sonrisa… **"Natsu"** el siempre ve un rayo de esperanza aun en la oscuridad.

- **_S-si… siempre estaremos juntos_** – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro… confió en él… desde que lo conocí siempre he creído en él… y esta vez no será la excepción…

- **_Llévenselos…_** - dijo el ministro, y en ese momento a Yukino y a mí nos llevaban hacia la derecha y a Natsu, Mira-san Wendy, Happy, Lily y Charle los llevaron hacia la izquierda.

- **_¡LUCYYYY~!_** – grito Natsu, a un tratando de escapar de la armada real.

- **_¡NATSUU~! ¡CHICOOOS~!_**– grite con desesperación al ver cómo nos separaban.

- **_¡IREEE POR TI… TE LO PROMETOOO~!_** – fue el último grito que escuche de Natsu…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Eso espero lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

**Por cierto... no podre hacer la "Fairy Week" ya que dos FanFic ("La desaparición de Lucy" y "HpC FT: Amarillo y blanco") no los he terminado de escribir, si los conocen sabrán que los capítulos de esos Fic tienen hasta 8 mil palabras o mas... entonces por ese motivo estoy tardando, y la de "Días memorables" no lo he terminado de escribir, los capítulos Gruvia me cuesta trabajo escribirlos!**

**¡Espero me comprendan!**

**Y sin mas me despido...**

**¡Peace and Love 3!**

**Author: RDzone4**


	2. Proyecto Eclipse

**_Antes que nada, discúlpenme por no haber actualizado los otros fic´s, lamentablemente mi lap murió x_x_**

**_y con el se llevo todas mis cosas, incluidos los capítulos de los fic´s que había reescrito (D: ¡AAHHHHHH~!)..._**

**_y este segundo capitulo lo puedo subir porque lo tenia en mi USB_**

**_TTnTT estoy demasiado triste y furiosa a la vez, no se cuando podre actualizar nuevamente, pero como siempre he dicho aunque me tarde semanas o meses en actualiza... JAMAS dejare abandonado un Fic´s en especial "Es un adiós" (es mi favorito *U* 3), "La desaparición de Lucy" y "Días memorables"._**

**_Sin mas que agregar los dejo con el segundo capitulo, de este nuevo Fic:_**

**_"7 de Julio del X791"_**

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama de la historia.**

Narración

**- ****_Dialogo_**

**_"_****Pensamientos o ****_recuerdos_**

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_**

_- Oye Yukino… tú sabes… ¿qué quiso decir Arcadeus con: Si eclipse es el camino correcto o no, tendrán que decidirlo ustedes mismas?_

_- Tal vez se refiera con cambiar el pasado… aunque se viaje 400 años en el pasado para derrotar a Zeref no sabemos si el resultado que tendrá en el futuro será el correcto._

_- Tranquila, Luce. Veras como salimos de aquí, y regresamos a Fairy Tail, todos juntos… te lo prometo._

_- ¡ENCONTRAMOS A LOS PROFUGOS! ¡ATRANPENLOS!_

_- No podemos contra todos, son muchos_

_- Hay que buscar el modo de escapar._

_- Ríndanse no tienen escapatoria. Por infiltración al Palacio de Mercurious y por ayudar en el escape de Lucy Heartphilia y Yukino Agria. Magos de Fairy Tail quedan arrestados. ¡ATRAPENLOS!_

_- N-Nuestra… ma-gía… fue absorbida._

_- ¡LE PROMETI A LUCY QUE SALDRIAMOS DE AQUÍ JUNTOS!_

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes usar magia, están debilitados y rodeados por el ejército imperial._

_- ¡L-Lucharemos… Fairy Tail no conoce la palabra rendirse!_

_- Solo necesitamos a las dos magas celestiales… al resto de los magos de Fairy Tail, encarcélenlos en el calabozo._

_- L-Lucy… cum-plire mi pr-promesa… regre-s-saremos todos jun-tos._

_- S-si… siempre estaremos juntos_

_- Llévenselos…_

_- ¡NATSUU~! ¡CHICOOOS~!_

_- ¡IREEE POR TI… TE LO PROMETOOO~!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2. Proyecto Eclipse_**

POV: Lucy Heartfilia

**.**

Han pasado algunos minutos desde que los de la armada real nos separaron de los demás, ellos no llevaban casi arrastrando por los pasillos del castillo. Tanto Yukino como yo, teníamos la vista hacia abajo, sentía impotencia al no poder escapar y como nos quitaron nuevamente nuestras llaves no podíamos hacer nada. **"****_Natsu, Mira-san, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lily… ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Qué les harán?_****"** me preguntaba con temor y tristeza al no saber que les deparaba a mis amigos, estaba casi segura que a nosotros no nos harían nada, ya que nos necesitaban para el Proyecto Eclipse… pero a ellos… a ellos no los necesitaban, solo eran un estorbo para su plan… y si no los necesitaban… entones que sucedería con ellos… ¿les harían algo? ¿Los lastimarían? solo me quedaba esperar y confiar en que estarán bien…

Pasaron varios minutos desde que nos atraparon… caminábamos de pasillo a pasillo, pasábamos de puerta en puerta… hasta que llegamos a una habitación que parecía con una cama grande muy elegante, una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera en el centro con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, un sofá mediano de color blanco y una ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Los sujetos de la armada nos metieron a la fuerza a esa habitacion, casi arrojándonos al suelo como si fuéramos basura…

- **_¡OYE TEN MAS CUIDADO!_** – les grite con enojo por la falta de amabilidad que tenían hacia nosotras, no era necesario que nos aventaran asi.

- **_Se quedaran aquí hasta que el Proyecto Eclipse inicie_** – dijo uno de la armada real, con una indiferencia. No contestamos nada… por mi parte solo lo mire con desprecio y furia, quería golpearlo para poder escapar y encontrar a mis amigos y mis llaves e irnos de ese odioso catillo, pero era imposible… ellos eran cinco sujetos de la armada y nosotras solo dos y sin magia no lograríamos ni acercarnos a la puerta. Era frustrante pero teníamos que esperar otra oportunidad para poder escapar.

Ese sujeto después de decirnos eso, salió de la habitación junto con los otros cuatro y cerró la puerta con llave.

- **_¡MALDICION!_** – grite mientras golpeaba el suelo y lágrimas tras lagrima salían de mis ojos, por la impotencia que sentía, por el odio que crecía en mi interior, por no ser de más ayuda para mis amigos, por ser siempre una carga, por la desesperación que sentía al no saber que le pasaría a ellos, por la tristeza que me invadía al no saber si saldremos con bien de este castillo...

- **_Lucy-sama_** – me llamo Yukino que se encontraba parada en una ventana mirando hacia afuera, claro la ventana tenía unos metales que impedían que escapáramos, luego se giró, camino hacia mí y me miro a los ojos – **_confié en sus amigos, ellos estarán bien_** – me dijo con una voz tranquila y suave pero con seguridad en su palabras. Con esas palabras logro que mi cuerpo y mi ser se tranquilizara.

- **_S-si_**– le dije mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas con mi mano y me sentaba en el suelo – **_confió en ellos… además Natsu me prometió que regresaríamos juntos con nuestra familia que es Fairy Tail_**– dije con una sonrisa sincera al recordar ese momento – **_él siempre cumple sus promesas_** – le dije mientras miraba el cielo que se veía por esa ventana y pensaba en ellos…

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa habitación, pero note que era al redor del medio día… Yo me encontraba parada mirando por la ventana… **_"Amigos"_** pensé con tristeza al no saber que esta pasado con ellos, si los están lastimando, si solo los tiene encarcelados, si los liberaron como la otra vez, o donde estarán… me sentí realmente triste… en ese momento un sujeto entro a la habitación y nos trajo comida en una bandeja de plata, pero obviamente ni siquiera nos acercamos a los platos.

- **_Coman, necesitaran recuperar energía, para cuando sea necesaria su magia para el Proyecto Eclipse_** - nos dijo con indiferencia el sujeto, pero no lo tomamos en cuenta, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de madera que había en la habitación y se retiró, cerrando nuevamente la puerta con llave. Ignoramos la comida, en ese momento lo último que tenía era hambre… nosotras seguíamos sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos…

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, casi no habíamos hablado durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en esa habitación, mire nuevamente por la venta, note que ya estaba atardeciendo… **_"¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que nos separaron?"_** fue lo que pensé, en ese momento… **_"¿por qué?... ¿Por qué nos sucede este tipo de cosas a nosotros?"_**pensé con tristeza…

Habíamos venido a Crocus para recuperar nuestro lugar como el gremio más fuerte del reino de Fiore, competir contra otros gremios y demostrar que a pesar de estar ausentes siete años, seguíamos con nuestro espíritu en alto… a pesar de las humillaciones, a pesar de los insultos, a pesar de lo difícil que fue para nuestros amigos que nos esperaron por siete años, a pesar de que decaímos de ser los más fuerte a los más débiles de todo el reino de Fiore… nuestras fuerza estaban en alto, les demostraríamos que mientras estemos juntos nada nos podríamos vencer… ¡CIERTO!… hemos pasado cosas peores, como la vez contra el gremio Eisenwald que quería matar a los maestros de los gremios con el Lullaby, cuando fuimos a la isla Galuna, cuando nos enfrentamos a Phantom Lord, cuando peleamos contra Jellal en la Torre del Cielo, cuando nos enfrentamos contra Oración Seis, esa vez que fuimos a Edoras y rescatamos a todos y logramos trae a Lisanna con nosotros, cuando nos enfrentamos contra el gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart en la isla Tenrou… cuando nos enfrentamos contra Acnologia… y aunque tardamos siete años en regresar… todos regresamos juntos a Fairy Tail… y esta vez no será la excepción… como dijo Natsu… regresaremos juntos a Fairy Tail… Con esos pensamientos mis ánimos regresaron, mis esperanzas de regresar juntos se hicieron más fuertes.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego a la ciudad de Crocus… el Daimatou Enbu debió de haber termino… me preguntaba que estarían haciendo en estos momentos mis amigos que se encontraban ahí, cual habrá sido el resultado final… si estarán haciendo algo para sacar a Natsu y los demás del calabozo…

Las horas siguieron pasando… estábamos las dos sentadas en el suelo hundidas en nuestros pensamientos… entonces un ruido nos sacó de ellos… era un sujeto que entro a la habitación, vestía una armadura plateada, con un casco que le cubría el rostro. El sujeto entro imponiendo presencia, solo lo miramos con cierto temor, ya que no sabíamos que harían con nosotras… el sujeto se fue quitando el casco hasta que revelo su rostro…

- **_Arcadeus_****…**

- **_Arcadeus-sama_**

Dijimos desconcertadas al mismo tiempo Yukino y yo al reconocerlo, pero que hacia el aquí… era lo que me preguntaba…

- **_¿Viniste a sacarnos de aquí?_** – le pregunte, con la esperanza que así fuera.

- **_No_** – dijo cortante y serio **– ****_he venido para llevarlas, es hora. Necesitamos de la magia de las magas celestiales para poder activar el Proyecto Eclipse, y el cual iniciara a la media noche, exactamente en una hora_**– dijo mientras sacaba unas esposas, como las que nos pusieron antes – **_así que les pido que cooperen._**

- **_Arcadeus-sama_** – dijo Yukino decepcionada, al no poder creer la actitud tan cambiante del Caballero blanco.

- **_Nos has engañado… nos enviaste a esa puerta para que nos atraparan…_**_ - _dije con desprecio -**_ ¡TODO FUE MENTIRA!_**– grite con furia y odio, al darme cuenta como nos engañó de la peor forma, caímos en su trampa separándonos a nosotras de nuestro amigos. Entonces él se acercó a nosotras y nos esposo a las dos, cuatro sujetos más entraron a la habitación, dos me agarraron a mí de los brazos y los otros dos a Yukino, esposándonos de las muñecas.

Nos sacaron de la habitación y nos llevaron y empezamos a recorrer los pasillos del catillo, después de casi media hora de estar caminando, llegamos al exterior, donde vimos la puerta de Eclipse, con varias personas a su alrededor que se preparaban para activarlo.

- **_¡Desde ahora… prepárense para activar el Proyecto Eclipse!_** – dijo una muchacha.

- **_¡TODOS PREPARENSE!_**

-**_¡A SU POSICIONES!_**

- **_¡FALTA 30 MINUTOS PARA ACTIVAR LA PUERTA DE ECLIPSE!_**

Gritaban algunas personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La muchacha que hablo se nos acercó, vestía un vestido muy elegante, con una armadura dorada y traía una pequeña corona, entonces supuse que era la princesa del catillo de Mercurious.

- **_Mucho gusto, soy la princesa Hisui… les agradezco que participen en el Proyecto Eclipse_** – dijo con elegancia.

- **_¡¿Dónde está Natsu y los demás?! ¡¿DÓNDE LOS TIENEN?!_**– grite… ya no aguantaba más… me sentía desesperada al no saber que paso con mis amigos, no me importaba si era la misma princesa… en estos momentos ya era enemiga de Fairy Tail.

- **_Sus amigos se encuentran bien, están encarcelados en el calabozo por infiltración al castillo_** – contesto con indiferencia.

- **_Lucy-sama, hay que calmarnos_**– me dijo Yukino.

- **_Si quieren que cooperemos con su plan, primer liberen a nuestros amigos_** – di mi condición. Si tenía la oportunidad de al menos sacarlos de ahí, por medio de negociación lo haría, aunque no está de acuerdo en abrir el portal y cambiar el pasado, matando a Zeref, y jugar con la delicada línea del tiempo… en este momento ya no me importaba. La princesa, volteo a mirar a Arcadeus y luego al ministro de defensa que se encontraban a sus lados, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

- **_De acuerdo, con tal que cooperen de la forma más pacífica, haremos lo que dices_** – sentí una como mi cuerpo se relajaba – **_Arcadeus-sama, por favor de la orden de liberar a los intrusos._**

- **_Como ordene, princesa_** – contesto dando una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

- **_Necesito que tomen sus posiciones para poder activar la Puerta de Eclipse_** – nos dijo la princesa, mientras daba indicaciones para que nos quitaran las esposas, unos sujetos se acercaron con unas llaves y nos quitaron las esposas. La princesa se dirigía hacia la Puerta de Eclipse, indicándonos que la sigamos, empezamos a caminar hacia ese lugar – **_necesitamos que se paren en este lugar en un momento les darán las indicaciones_** – dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña plataforma circular con grabados de letras y dibujos extraños en color dorado.

- **_¡Faltan veinte minutos!_**– se escuchó.

- **_Por favor_**– nos dijo a las dos, mientras señalaba la pequeña plataforma. Yukino y yo nos miramos no muy seguras de hacerlo, pero por el bien de nuestros amigos tuvimos que hacerlo. La princesa cuando noto que estábamos encima de la plataforma, se dio media vuelta para irse.

- **_Princesa_**- le hable llamándole la atención, ella se detuvo sin voltear a mirarnos – **_Espero y este segura, sobre cambiar el pasado_**– le dije – **_ya que no sabes cómo afectara el presente_**– le advertí. Ella sin responderme siguió su camino. Después de un par de minutos un sujeto se nos acercó.

- **_Tengan_** – nos dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía sus dos manos, en la derecha estaban las dos llaves de Yukino y en izquierda todas mis llaves, las dos las tomamos rápidamente al reconocerlas y nos las llevamos a nuestros pechos en modo de un abrazo.

- **_Perdónenme, Piscis, Libre_** – dijo Yukino mientras abrazaba sus llaves.

- **_Chicos, perdónenme… prometo no volver a dejar que nos separen_**– les dije a mis llaves. Estuvimos viendo nuestras llaves, entonces otro sujeto se nos acercó.

- **_¿Ya saben qué hacer?_** – nos preguntó. Nosotras nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza - **_tienen que invocar a las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco_** – nos dijo mientras señalaba las llaves que teníamos en nuestras manos – **_¿entendieron?_** – nosotras sentimos con la cabeza – **_entonces me retiro, Lucy-sama, Yukino-sama_** – dijo el sujeto con respeto, pero antes que se marchara yo lo detuve.

- **_Oye… ¿cuándo traerán a los intrusos que capturaron hoy?_** – le pregunte, ya que me desesperaba el no verlos, y no sabía si la princesa cumpliría con su parte del trato.

- **_En estos momentos se dirigen hacia este lugar_**– sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba.

- **_Gracias_**– le dije sinceramente con una sonrisa.

- **_¡Faltan 15 minutos!_**– gritaron.

- **_Por favor tomen sus lugares, en un momento les daremos la señal para que activen las doce puertas del zodiaco_** – nos dijo el sujeto, nosotras asentimos con la cabeza. Yukino y yo nos miramos decididas, a hacer nuestra parte del trato, con tal que traigan a Natsu y a los demás con nosotras. Iniciamos a concentrar todo nuestro poder mágico, ya no era momento de retractarse, si regresar al pasado para derrotar a Zeref antes de ser inmortal, era lo correcto o no, y el pensar cuales serían las consecuencias de ese acto, ya no importaban, ya no era momento de dudar. Lo haría por Natsu, Mira-san, Happy, Wendy, Charle y Lily, que por venir a rescatarnos se metieron en este problema, este era mi turno de protegerlos…

- **_¡AHORA!_** – nos gritaron, Yukino y yo nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza, cerramos nuestros ojos y aventamos las doce llaves dorados del zodiaco al aire

- **_¡OH, Espíritus Celestiales de los doce caminos dorados _**– las doce llaves comenzaron a flotar a nuestro alrededor y a girar muy rápido - **_¡Préstenos su poder!_** – empezaron a dar un brillo deslumbrante de color dorado - **_¡ABRANCE! ¡LAS DOCE PUERTAS DEL ZODIACO!_** – en ese momento un poder desde el suelo se sintió un pode mágico salir desmesuradamente, los doce espíritus del zodiaco fueron invocados apreciando a nuestros lados - **_¡Cuento con ustedes! _**– les die a mis espíritus, en ese momento los doce espíritus fueron directos a la enorme puerta y empezaron a jalarla de las manijas, sentimos como nuestra magia que se incrementó espontáneamente iba en descenso… pero teníamos que resistir…

Vimos con un brillo salía de la puerta, pero aún estaba cerrada, un sujeto se nos acercó – **_eso es todo, la Puerta de Eclipse absorbió su magia, por el momento no necesitamos más de ustedes, la puerta se puede abrir a partir de ahora con una mano humana_** – nos dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar – **_por favor síganme._**

Cuando nos dijo eso, nuestros espíritus celestiales desaparecieron y nosotras dejamos de usar magia, caímos de rodillas por el agotamiento mágico que tuvimos. Respiraba con dificultad, las llaves flotaron hacia nosotras y las tomas abrazándolas –**_ Gracias chicos _**– les dije a mis llaves doradas.

Yukino y yo comenzamos a seguir el sujeto, aunque estábamos cansadas, por mi parte ya no quería seguir ahí, quería reunirme cuanto antes con Natsu y los demás, necesitaba saber si estaban bien – **_oye y nuestros amigos, ¿Dónde están? _**– le pregunte preocupada por ellos.

- **_En un momento se reunirán con ellos_** – nos dijo mientras seguía caminando y bajábamos por una escalera -**_ la princesa les pide disculpas por los inconvenientes y quedan libres de todo carga en su contra._**

A lo lejos podía escuchar como el ejército de la armada real gritaba y se preparaban para abrir la puerta de Eclipse…

- **¡Falta un minuto!** – se escuchó por todo el lugar, un gran silencio ocupo en todo el castillo mientras se esperaba el momento para actuar.

- **_¡30 segundo! _**– se escuchó débilmente, ya que nos habíamos alejado del lugar, Yukino iba a mi lado me miro insegura por lo que acabamos de hacer, no sabíamos si abrir las puertas de eclipse, y viajar al pasado para matar a Zeref era lo correcto… pero la gran interrogante era… ¿Qué pasara con el presente que conocemos?

- **_10, 9, 8_** – se escuchó débilmente una cuenta regresiva –**_ ¡A SUS LUGARES! _**– se escuchó – **_5, 4, 3, 2_**_ –_ estaban por abrir la Puerta de Eclipse, estaban a un segundo de cambiar el pasado y por consecuente el presente que conocemos y nuestro futuro que estaba por escribirse… – **_1…_**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_¡Muchas gracias! por el apoyo que me estan dando con este Fic y tambien disculpen nuevamente u_u_**

**_¡Peace and Love!_**

**_Author: RDzone4_**


End file.
